


Flight

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: This is a chapter of the story of a man who called himself a sinner and the woman who deemed herself a monster. Burdened by the pasts that wrought them, they taught themselves that they didn’t deserve to love or be loved.The dunce of a genius detective and the lady with poison in her veins. It’s no mistake that the path they ended up on is the same, and it’s no accident that fate brought them to where they are now.





	Flight

**Author's Note:**

> The bits in italics are written by Watson! (Our resident story writer!) This is yet another cross post from tungle, written back in October.
> 
> Points at Sholmes... who are you...

_ This is a chapter of the story of a man who called himself a sinner and the woman who deemed herself a monster. Burdened by the pasts that wrought them, they taught themselves that they didn’t deserve to love or be loved. _

_ The dunce of a genius detective and the lady with poison in her veins. It’s no mistake that the path they ended up on is the same, and it’s no accident that fate brought them to where they are now. _

_ Haha, but who knows where those soaring souls are now! _

Through their clothes they can feel each other’s warmth, and it is enough of a feeling to get them by, but a man like Sholmes cannot take such a lonesome idea to the bottom of his heart. They  _will_  resolve her poison issue, no matter what.

That is what the proper gentlemen in  _Herlock Sholmes_ , as she still holds to call him, promises to her.

For now, however, they take to holding hands, through gloves, one hand placed upon the small of her back. Cases lay at their feet, and they will indeed solve them. The young lady has had training in thievery, straight from the master himself, which will prove just as useful in catching him when the game gets down to it. Naturally, other cases, as well, are no match for the stubborn and quick-witted detective and his assistant.

Well,  _assistants_  should be the phrase, since there’s a third-involved, but he’s not going to impose himself on the joy he and his late wife indefinitely wish upon their old friend.

Sholmes and Cardia are quite the complementary pair, finally attaining a point of direction.

When Sholmes said that there was no way he was letting go of her hand, he meant it, in more than one way, even if he hadn’t been sure if he was allowed to feel that way. The feeling, being mutual, will never be discarded, will never be disregarded.

To say how much they’ve suffered, to be reminded of what the future holds, and how they cannot be the ones to forgive themselves.

A vexing, perplexing, sort of life these two humans live.

Cardia turns her head so her hair can be a cushion between them, but even then, she can feel his heartbeat, hear it in tune. It reminds her of how  _alive_  they are, how  _real_  this is.

“Sholmes, thank you.”

“I believe it who should be thanking you. You are perfectly capable of deducing the reason, no?”

Her response is a smiling, knowing full well he is likely unable to  _see_  it.  _He’s_  logical enough to know it, even if there are certain aspects they’re both still trying to figure out. And, as if to say he knows, he chuckles. Wordlessly, they understand.

She wants to be closer, and he, as well. To be so close, but at an ever-present distance? This is a wall destined to crumble, a terror to soon to quelled, two people, tied by fate, aboard the same train, together.

As if she is floating, flying, finally risen just a bit higher, her heart is light.

“Yes… you’re with me, and I’m with you.”

_ Sherlock Holmes and Cardia Beckford, two lost souls that found each other, and learned how to accept themselves. For an old friend, and a lovely lady, it became what they deserved. Cardia’s words of what she felt after she discovered the feeling surmises this chapter well: _

_ “I’m sure nothing is impossible, as long as I’m with the one I love.” _


End file.
